Spyro's House/Chapter 1
Spyro is sleep nightmare Spyro vs Spyro.exe Spyro.exe: Hi Spyro. Spyro: No way. Spyro.exe: My name Spyro.exe Spyro: Why? Spyro.exe attack claw Spyro Spyro: Ouch! Spyro.exe throw Spyro Spyro: Aaaaah! Spyro.exe: No mercy, Spyro. Spyro.exe punch attack Spyro Spyro: Aw! Spyro.exe: Bring it on Purple Dragon! Spyro.exe claw foot attack Spyro Spyro: Screaming Oh no. Spyro.exe: Spyro is hell. Spyro.exe knife attack Spyro Spyro: Ouch! What! blood. Spyro.exe: Broken cut, Spyro. Spyro.exe bite attack Spyro Spyro: Screaming Spyro.exe head butt attack Spyro Spyro.exe kick blow attack Spyro Spyro: Ouch! get hurt. Spyro.exe: Fatal, Spyro. 3x Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro fire attack Spyro.exe Spyro: Bring it on Shortly! Spyro.exe: Take care of it when I just got, Spyro. 3x Spyro.exe knife attack Spyro Spyro.exe: Broken fatal, Spyro. Spyro: No! Spyro.exe broken kill Spyro Spyro: Screaming Spyro is dead Spyro.exe: Kill him stabbed eye, Spyro. Spyro.exe stabbed eye Spyro Shocked Spyro Spyro: Screaming Now I have to get my dragon is the only thing go! The adventure begins Bubba: Welcome to Spyro's House. Spyro go to shower Sheila: Today but I will be there. Tomas: Come over and watch, music guitar for a musical theatre. Dragon Realms of the Kingdom. Sparx: Spyro, get shower bathroom. Spyro: Got it, Sparx. Ember: Girlfriend Spyro, thank you. Sparx: Ember No! Spyro girlfriend is Elora. Tomas: Classical music, 90s, 80s, 70s, 60s and 50s, Joshua is dead 16 years ago. Sparx: Tomas, music guitar classic 1950s, think you. Damon: Magic, boom! Agent 9: Hee ha, when they ride horses. Tomas: Hello Agent 9, not cowboy, gun laser monkey action figure. Cleetus: Bam bam! movie action. Hunter: Skateboard, my name Hunter the Cheetah. Lindar: Ah! Clockmaker 5:00 PM. Sparx: Wow! Lindar. Ember: Lindar, what this! Bubba: Punch smash. Cleetus: Bubba, please send me fighting not. Agent 9: Fighting? No. Cleetus: Don't worry, Agent 9, space, action monkey. Tomas: Thank you for releasing me. So, Cleetus, all dragons, artisan's home from Dragon Kingdom, with Gnasty Gnorc. Hunter: Umm... Bartholomew: My ball, Yeti brother. Ah, iceberg seal the deal with the consequences. Tomas: Bartholomew, seal animal ice. Ember: Like to see. Hunter: Ah, Spyro, it's over shower. Cleetus: Hi Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly bug flying eat butterfly. Tomas: Okay. Damon: Spyro, chicken soup, food. Cleetus: Chicken soup for dinner. Bentley: Mmm... Chicken, yes! Agent 9: Bentley, house is still available and if so what time, hee hee hee. Tomas: Baby dragons. Bartholomew: Egg, going to be able baby dragon, no more. Lateef: Supreme, of my favorite things to do. Cleetus: Well Lateef, who is this. Baby dragon my name Eric. Spyro: Eric, ah I love it baby dragons. Sparx: So cool, Spyro, Eric is baby dragon. Cleetus: Spyro and Sparx, Eric, baby, I'm going back. Spyro, you can be a eat chicken soup. Spyro: Yes, chicken soup, but, I have been trying to get in food. Well Sparx, rescue him. Hunter: Spyro, 65 old, birthday to my place. Sparx: Go to Spyro. Elora: Ah, what this is, Eric, oh thank Spyro. Spyro: Elora. Elora: Go way, Spyro. Hunter: Elora, bye. Spyro: Bye. To be continued Chapter «– | Next» Category:Spyro's House